The MonGon Fight
by MKBunny
Summary: In this story Matt ends up in Vestroia. He meets up with Shun and there are friendships, fights, and some very stupid moments. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

It was just a day after school. Matt Ishida was walking home, thinking about the things he usually thinks about. His next concert, how his mom and brother are doing, weather or not he can make Tai's next soccer game. He also kept thinking about Gabumon, but that was something that was always on his mind since the digimon left. Nobody has been to the digital world in about a year and he wondered if Izzy was ever going to fix the transporter.

All of a sudden, then, a strange thing opened up in front of him. It looked like a transporter to the digital world, so that's what he suspected it was.

"I guess Izzy got the transported fixed"

After talking to no one, he jumped through the portal.

He thought he was going to the digital world. He thought his friends were going too. And he thought Gabumon would be right there waiting for him. But he was wrong.

When he got to the strange place, he looked himself over. He noticed that he had this heavy, purple devise on his wrist. He also noticed something in his pocket. He pulled it out, and he examined it. It was a small purple ball made of metal. Te ball randomly opened up in Matt's hand and it had the shape of a creature.

"I'm not in the digital world," he said to himself.

* * *

Later, in the resistance bus…

* * *

(Shun POV)  
Everyone on the bus was doing their regular thing. Baron was driving, Dan and Ace were arguing with each other, probably over the stupidest thing, while Mira and Marucho were yelling at them to stop, and I was in the background, waiting for everyone to shut up and for something interesting to happen.

"Hey, Mira, check this out." Baron spoke up.

"What is it Baron?"

Mira, myself, and everyone else looked toward the window. What we saw was a brawler, one we've never seen before in New Vestroia, looking very confused.

"He has a gauntlet, maybe he's a vexos!" Dan shouted, jumping to conclusions again. That's when I spoke up.

"How do you know he's a vexos? He's probably a guy from Alpha who got lost. I'll go and check it out." And then I left the bus to find out who this guy is. I have to say though, he looks really familiar.

* * *

(Matt POV)  
I looked up and saw someone coming. At that very moment, I must have looked really stupid. So, I stood up, dusted my self off, and looked 'cool looking' to the guy coming toward me.

"Hey, you, guy in the ugly green outfit. Who are and what are you doing here." he said to me. I decided to keep 'looking cool', and I kept quiet.

"So, you're not answering. Are you a vexos?"

"A vex-a-who-ze-what?" I said.

"OK, from you response, I guess your not, but just to be sure, I challenge you to a brawl."

Now, what is this guy rambling about? Why does he want to brawl?

He then held up his arm and placed a card into a wrist device, similar to mine.

"Gauntlet activated. Gauntlet power strike."

Now, what is this guy rambling about? Why is he just standing there staring at me?

"Aren't you gonna activate your gauntlet?" He asked me.

"What? Oh, you mean on this thing" I held up my arm. "Now how do i activate it?"

"I'm guessing you're not a vexos then." Then he sighed and told me, sounding annoyed. "You put the black and grey card in and say 'gauntlet power strike'"

I did as he told me, and I gotta admit, it was pretty cool.

"...OK then... Gate card set. Bakugan brawl, Ingram stand." He threw one of his own metal balls onto a card that he threw down before.

I was still very confused, but I tried to mimic his moves, so I threw down my ball.

"Ummmm... bakugan brawl?"

"Wow, you don't even know the name of your Bakugan. Just FYI, it's a darkus Hydranoid and it's no match against my ventus Ingram. Ability card activate. Continuous Dance: Phoenix Position."

Once he said that, his 'bakugan' began to attack my 'bakugan'.

"Hey, what are you doing to Hydranoid?"

"I'm brawling. Attacking and winning is kinda the point of brawling."

"Oh, right." I then noticed so cards in my pocket. These must be the thing he played to attack my bakugan. Maybe if I play one...

"Ability activate, Auragano Revenge."

The guy in front of me then laughed. "You don't seem like much of a brawler. And I'm sure you don't understand, so just to clue you in, G's are pretty much power points and you made Ingram's now have 500 while you only have 250."

"OK, then I'll try this. Ability activate, Merge Shield." I said

"Haha, rookie, double ability activate, Shadow Split plus Wind Power: Soaring Strike Shot. Now get him Ingram." He told his bakugan.

His bakugan, Ingram, attacked Hydranoid and I lost all of my G's. I then looked around, wondering what happens now, but the guy came toward me and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hey, don't worry about losing. It was your first match. Now, who are you and how did you get here?" He asked me.

"I'm Yamato Ishida, but you can call me Matt. And I'm not sure how I got here. A portal opened up in front of me and I got lost in this world."

"Oh, I thought you looker fermiliar. You're the lead singer of Teenage Wolves. And it seems that you're gonna be stuck here for a while. My names Shun Kazami, by the way."

"Well, Shun, if you don't mind telling me, where is 'here'?"

"That might be a long story..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm alive. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating, like, at all, but I am now and hopefully sticking to it for a while. So anyway I just recently got a review for this one so I'm updating this one first. Hope you like it **

As Matt and Shun walked through the door at the base, Dan was up in their face. "So Shun did you kick some Vexos butt? Did Ingram get taken away? Are they still out there? Can I fight them if they come back? Did you- Who's this?" Dan stopped rambling for a moment to look at Matt.

"This is Matt Ishida. (A/N OK Bleach fans, notice that Matt and Uryu and Yolei and Orihime have the same last names) He's a human from back in Japan and he accidentally stepped in a portal and he's stuck here for a while. He was also the guy outside." said Shun.

As Matt gave a weird smile, Drago came out of Dan's pocket, being curious. "A human?" he asked.

"A dimensional gate opened up in the middle of the human world? I wonder why?" Mira asked anyone who was listening.

"Well I didn't know it would take me here. I thought it went somewhere else."Matt said, but the he wondered if he should have said that. They might ask questions about the digital would now.

"How do you even know what demention portal are, let alone a place where they can go?" Dan asked him.

"Well I'm not supposed to talk about this, but stranger things have happened so I guess it'll be OK. Myself and a couple other kids from my town spend some of out time in the digital world, a demention opposite to the real world."

Everyone looked at him for a few minuets then Marucho spoke up. "Weird, there's a kid in my tech class back home who told us he went to other dimensions. I thought he was kidding or dreaming or something. Seems he wasn't. Do you know him? His name is Izzy."

"Hey, that's no fair. Here I am worrying about the secret getting it out, yet Izzy tells people." Matt thought. "Anyway, yeah, he's one of the kids who usually go with us. Us and 10 other kids are digidestined." Just when Matt said that, all the bakugan (but Hydranoyd) jumped out of their masters' pocket, and opened up in front of everyone.

Drago talked first. "What, did you say digidestined? What do you guys do?"

"Well, in the digital world, there are these creatures called digimon, and the digidestined have their own digimon that are sorta like digital creatures of themselves, and they pretty much become your best friend. We really don't do anything there but hang out with our partners and just help out with small things in different villages. But there is a few times where someone's trying to take over the digital world and we have to save it." Matt said.

"You mean the digimon took over New Vestroia!" Drago yelled, getting angry at Matt. "What are you talking about Drago," Dan wondered.

"The digimon have been our enemies for many years" Elfin said. The humans/vexles in the resistance looked very confused. "Yes the six legendary warriors are at war with the four protectors right now as we speak. It's been that way forever," Drago said.

Everyone was now even more confused, and then Shun said, "I didn't know about any war, did you Matt?"

"No, no one ever told us. But let me tell you guys, I don't know who started the war, I have no clue about it, and I will do what I can to stop it. To me, it seems like Everything was a misunderstanding. "

"Thank you very much, ahhh… Matt was it?" Drago asked. "Ya" Matt answered.

Suddenly there was a crash, and then something came through the ceiling.

"Come on, I just fixed the place," wined Ace.

"I wonder what that was," said Mira as everyone walked toward the object. It turned out to be a bakugan.

"It's a bakugan. I wouldn't go near it. It could be a trap from the vexos," Shun said as he stared at it, but Matt walked toward it and picked it up. He looked over the bakugan, and it opened up screaming.

"Ahhhhhh… Oh Matt it's you. Do you have any clue what's going on?" it said.

"Gabumon…?" Matt questioned. "No. I'm Imperialdramon, of course it's me. Why would you not know who I was?"

"Because you're a piece of metal and plastic." Then Gabumon looked himself over (A/N Can a bakugan do that?) and saw that he was, in fact, a bakugan. "How could this happen to me?" Gabumon worried.

The whole time, the brawlers were just looking at Matt and Gabumon, in his new form, when Shun spoke up. "Matt, do you know who this is?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is my partner digimon, er... bakugan, Gabumon." Then all the bakugan gasped (A/N for anyone who is like me, when you read a fanfic, when people talk, they talk with their real voice in you head, well if you do then, Ingram is in it's first form, and will sound like its female voice. Oh why did you go all gander bender?)

"Why did you bring a digimon here?" Wilda asked before Gabumon started to have a spazz out.

"No, I can't be a bakugan! How did it get to this? I can't be formed as the enemy! My life is over!"

"Gabumon, can you be quiet for a second." Then Matt spoke up. "OK, when the digidestined get pulled from earth. There's usually a reason. That must mean that if we also got pulled into the bakugan world, there also would be a reason. So what's this one?"

"Well, when you first got pulled into the digital world before, what happened?" Shun asked, trying to help. "Ummmm… Myotismon was trying to take over and we had to stop him and bring peace back to the digital world."

"Then maybe you were called here because you need to try to stop the war." Ingram said. "Maybe I am, but why would they call me now. Didn't you say the war has been going on for a while?" Matt wondered.

"THE VEXOS!" Mira shouted.

"Mira, what do you mean?" Dan asked. "Some of the Vexos told me a little while ago that they were fighting with the bakugan in the war. I had no clue what what they were talking about at first, but now I know, and that's why you got called here, 'cause people are siding, and groups are getting bigger and harder to beat."

"OK, so now I know why I'm here, but what do I do though…"

**So I hope everyone likes it. But it's kinda weird cause at the time I'm watching Gundailen Invaders and I'm talking about Mira, Baron, and Ace. A little confused. Whateves. Kiss, kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I guarantee that there are many people out there who want to kill me for not updating in… forever. Well, after a very persuading review, I finally got 'Off my rump' and wrote a new update. I hope you all like it. And an FYI to all people, this takes place in New Vestroia, before all the bakugan evolved and at the end of Digimon 02.**

* * *

"Okay, now what's our first lead in taking part in the war?" Mira asked while bakugan, humans, and vexels alike were all sitting at a table brainstorming.

"Well, I think we need to find one of these 'Vexos' and try to get some information out of them." Matt said.

"That might not be easy. You don't just see Vexos walking around here, now do you?"

After Baron finished his statement, the alarms went off to signal someone outside the bus. Everyone jumped up to see who was there, hoping t was a Vexos so they can start their nonexistent plan. Sadly, it was not a Vexo.

It was a boy in a green outfit similar to Matt's with goggles and bushy brown hair. Once Matt spotted him, he knew exactly who the person was.

"Tai!"

Everyone turned to look at Matt, but they saw nothing as Matt was running out the door, happy to see a friendly face in a strange land.

* * *

In the human world, a few moments ago...

* * *

(Tai POV)  
"Okay, this is weird, Matt has never been late to a practice, let alone missed one. Remember that time he came with food poising? Now I don't get why he's wasn't there today." I said as Sora and Izzy followed me down the dark street.

All three of us got a call from the lead guitarist of Teenage Wolves, wondering if they knew where Matt was because they haven't seen him.

"Yeah, it is really strange. I wonder where he is or what he could be doing." Izzy added in.

"We should stop at his house. If he missed his first band practice in years, there has to be something wrong."

After Sora said that, I looked at the two people behind me, and I bolted for Matt's house, the other two following not too close behind.

Once I got there, I pounded on the door hoping someone would answer it quickly. After an excruciating twenty seconds, the door opened up to show TK.

"Hey, Tai, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you. Have you seen Matt around lately?"

"No, I haven't. I hoped you would know where he was. We got a call from one of his band mates saying he missed practice, which he never does."

TK looked very surprised and confused at what I had to tell him but he eventually let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I got the same call. So did my mom and dad. That's why I'm over here. My dad wanted me to come over and help find him. I was hoping you would know where he is."

Then Sora, Izzy and I looked at each other and nodded and I turned back to TK to talk to him.

"Well, you're not gonna find him staying in your house. Let's go. We'll find him. I know we will. But we gotta keep looking."

Then TK stepped out of the house, shut the door, and nodded his head toward the street, silently telling me to start toward the street.

After we got down his driveway and into the street, something incredible happened. Something so incredible, I couldn't believe it. A portal to the digital world opened up in front of us.

"Izzy! I can't believe this! You got the portals working again!" I could just kiss the genius ginger!

"Actually, Tai, I never got it working. I'm not sure how this is working, or if it even goes to the digital world."

At that moment, my head was contradicting itself. Should I go to see my best friend or should I stay because it might not take me to my best friend? Then, I made my decision.

I jumped into the portal, hearing Sora, Izzy and TK calling behind me, later jumping in after me.

* * *

Back in New Vestroia...

* * *

(Matt POV)  
I ran as fast as I possibly could in order to see my best friend. I was so happy to see him, to see a familiar face.

Once I reached him, his knocked down body began to sit up and wipe his closed eyes open. After he regained his vision and spotted me, he jumped up and gave me a 'bro hug'.

"Matt! I found you. Where we're you? Where am I? How did you get here? How did I get here? What are we doing here?"

Even while Tai was saying this, obviously confused, he still had a smile on his face, as did I. Me, for finding a friend and him for most likely the same reason.

After he was done asking his questions, the others from the resistance ran up to me as I began to explain things to Tai.

"Umm, Tai, this is New Vestroia. A place where creatures from another dimension, bakugan, live. They're similar to digimon in the sense that they have humans as partners of theirs."

After I finished talking, Tai started up again. "Okay, now how did we both get here?"

"That, I don't know, my friend." I said with a smug smile.

"Matt, who is this guy?" Dan said from behind me.

"Oh, right. Tai, this is Dan, Shun, Marucho, Mira, Ace, and Baron. Everyone, this is one of my friends from home and a digi-destined. Another thing, Tai, We're not really sure, but we think we were brought here because of a war between the digimon and the bakugan. I've decided to team up with these guys in order to stop the war. Are you in?"

It took Tai a minute to soak everything in, but eventually smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm in. But we need to find Sora, Izzy and TK in order to get them in on this too."

I was so excited to hear that in addition to my best friend, my other best friend, my girlfriend, and my brother are also here.

"Sora, Izzy and TK are here too? Okay, you gotta tell me what happened before you got here."

As Tai was going to start his story, Mira offered for us all to hang out in the bus while Tai and I 'catch up' with each other.


End file.
